Baby Meeting
by AmyVS7
Summary: The Doctor & Rose take their new baby daughter to meet the Torchwood team  including Martha  & Donna, for the first time


**Doctor Who fic**

**Pairing:** 10th Doctor/Rose

**Disclaimer:** I dont own anything

**Summary:** The Doctor & Rose take their new baby daughter to meet the Torchwood team (including Martha) & Donna, for the first time

**Baby Meeting**

The sound of a baby's cries echoed in through the TARDIS console room, Rose put down her cup of tea and got up from the captain's chair.

"I'll go" she said to the Doctor who smiled after her as she left the room.

Rose entered the nursery next door to the bedroom she and the Doctor shared. She walked over to the cot and lifted out the small bundle into her arms.

"Hello, darling, shhh what's the matter eh?"

The Doctor and Rose's one week old baby daughter immediately stopped crying as soon as she was held in her mother's arms.

"Shall we go see daddy yeah" Rose cooed to her and kissed the baby's forehead, heading out of the room and back to join the Doctor.

"She okay?" the Doctor asked as Rose came to stand next to him.

"Yeah she's fine" Rose replied happily, bouncing baby Cordelia in her arms.

"Just got a call from Jack while you were seeing to her" the Doctor informed Rose "Said they aren't up to much and said we can drop by if we like."

Rose grinned "Yeah! Aww that would be great, let me get her stuff and we can go now."

The TARDIS landed at the entrance to the Torchwood Base in Cardiff Bay. The Doctor stepped out holding Rose's hand, Rose holding the carry car seat with Cordelia in it in her other hand. The baby was wearing a small pink dress with flowers on, white tights and cute little pink booties.

Ianto let them in and smiled as he greeted them "Hello you guys, congratulations!" he hugged both of them and smiled at the baby "Aww she is a little picture."

Rose and the Doctor grinned "Thanks Ianto, where is everyone?"

"In the base, let me take you down."

Ianto led them down into the lift and out into the main Torchwood base.

"Look who's here!" Ianto called excitedly.

Gwen looked up from her computer and squealed happily, soon attracting the attention of Jack, Martha (who was now working for the team) and surprisingly Donna.

"Hey! Hey! Look who it is!" Jack said animatedly, all of them came down to greet the family.

"Aww you guys, she is beautiful!" Gwen said as she cooed over the baby.

"Aren't you pretty eh?" Martha cooed to the baby.

Donna gave a smile too "She is just adorable!"

The Doctor chuckled but was a very happily proud father, standing next to Rose who was also beaming with delight.

"Do you guys want a hold?" Rose offered.

The girls got very excited, and Rose giggled as she put down the carry car seat and lifted the baby out gently.

"Ooo there we go sweetheart" Rose said softly to her daughter before handing her over to Martha.

"Aww hello Cordelia, you are so cute, yes you are."

"I don't know what it is with women and babies, honestly" the Doctor said as he looked at Jack and Ianto.

Jack laughed "No one will ever know" he said to the Doctor before turning to Martha "Come on Martha; let Uncle Jack have a hold."

Martha giggled and handed Cordelia to him "Hello sweetie, she looks just like you Rose."

"You think?" Rose said wonderingly, as the Doctor put his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, she's got your nose and her eyes are the same shape" Donna piped up.

The Doctor frowned "Donna I've got to ask, what are you doing here at Torchwood?"

"Well I had a free day and Martha invited me here, so here I am."

"Ohhh I see what's going on, you planned for us all to meet up all along didn't you?" Rose asked curiously to Jack.

Jack couldn't help but laugh "Ah you got me."

Rose and the Doctor laughed.

Cordelia was moving her little arms and kicking her legs as she was being held in Jack's arms, whilst smiling.

"That's strange…" Martha commented as she gazed down at baby Cordelia "How old is she, one week? She shouldn't be smiling yet."

"Ah you see, timelord genes…they make her cleverer than human babies, so she develops these things at a quicker rate" the Doctor informed her.

"Come on Martha even I knew that!" Donna said to her friend.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and grinned.

Donna got handed the baby "Ooo you guys!" she squealed happily "You are so lucky, she is gorgeous…obviously doesn't take after her father."

This earned laughter from everyone in the room, except the Doctor who raised his eyebrows "Oi!"

"Was the birth painful, Rose?" Donna continued.

Rose nodded "Yeah hurt like hell, and he wasn't much help" she indicated the Doctor.

"Hey I tried!" the Doctor said in defence, "I did deliver the baby remember."

Gwen, Ianto, Donna, Jack and Martha all looked on in shock.

"You…you delivered the baby yourself?" Donna asked, stunned.

"We had no choice" Rose said to them "I couldn't have the baby in a normal hospital; they would have noticed the abnormalities and that could lead to all sorts of problems. So the Doctor delivered her in the TARDIS."

"My god..." Jack said impressed "I couldn't have done that" he started feeling disturbed just at the thought of the idea.

"Why didn't you call me in?" Martha piped up "I could have delivered the baby for you, I know all about the timelord stuff and I wouldn't have had a problem with it."

The Doctor ruffled his hair "Actually…why didn't we think of that, sounded like a much better idea."

Rose laughed and smiled at Martha "Sorry Martha, I should have thought."

Martha grinned back "Don't worry about it, it's alright."

"Right come on Donna, I haven't had a hold yet" Gwen said happily and was handed the baby carefully.

"Do you guys get much sleep at night?" Gwen asked the Doctor and Rose as she bounced the baby gently.

"Sleep? I don't know what that is anymore" Rose gave a laugh "we must've had" she looked at the Doctor "Ooo about three or four hours sleep last night, didn't we?"

The Doctor nodded in confirmation.

"Aww you poor things!" Gwen said sympathetically.

"I'm getting used to it now though" Rose reassured her.

"Yeah and I normally don't sleep as much as Rose anyway so I can get up really easily."

"That's a bonus!" Martha said with a smile.

Baby Cordelia began to make muffled sobs and she was fidgeting in Gwen's arms "Oh what's the matter sweetheart, eh."

Cordelia began crying extremely loudly and Rose came over immediately.

"Aww come here darling, it's alright, mummy's here" Rose cooed to Cordelia as Gwen handed her over.

"You think she's hungry?" Doctor wondered.

Rose nodded "Yeah looks that way… could someone pass me a cushion, please?"

Rose sat down on the sofa and Martha gave her a small cushion to help support Cordelia's head. Rose began breastfeeding the baby, whilst the girls sat around and chatted.

Jack was feeling slightly uncomfortable but stayed nearby and chatted to the Doctor whilst Ianto went off to get drinks.

"Look how small her little fingers are!" Martha said as she stroked one of Cordelia's hands.

"I still can't believe that you and the Doctor have a baby" Donna said "Feels so surreal."

Rose smiled "Yeah I know what you mean" she said in a low tone of voice "I was expecting the Doctor not to cope well with Cordelia, but he's really surprised me. He's so great with her and it makes me smile just to see him so happy, he's a fantastic dad to her."

"Aww stop it, you'll make me cry in a minute" Gwen said with a smile.

The other girls smiled and giggled along with her.

Cordelia finished her feed not long later and Rose readjusted herself and handed the baby to the Doctor.

"He's a burping expert" Rose said impressively.

Jack smirked "Oh are you now Doctor."

The Doctor just rolled his eyes and began saying soothing words to Cordelia and rubbing her back and within seconds she was done.

"Wow that was quick!" Gwen said.

The Doctor grinned and brought Cordelia down into his arms and cuddled her, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"She's definitely a daddy's girl alright" Rose said fondly.

"That she is" the Doctor replied with a grin at Rose, before looking down at Cordelia.

"Would you like Uncle Jack to show you around, sweetheart?" he cooed to her, and Cordelia smiled.

"Sure I'd love to!" Jack said and came over to them, getting handed baby Cordelia.

"Don't go showing her any aliens or anything too frightening that will scare her!" Rose warned.

"How about I go with them?" Martha suggested and Jack happily complied.

So Martha and Jack wondered off with baby Cordelia, showing her all the sites of the underground Torchwood base.

"So how you doing Gwen?" Rose asked her as the two women sat down again, as did Donna.

"Yeah I'm fine…work is keeping me busy."

"What about Jack?" Donna raised her eyebrows with a smirk.

Gwen raised her eyebrows "And what are you trying to suggest?"

"Oh come on, you and Jack, the sexual tension is strong enough to cut with a knife."

Gwen laughed "I am married you know."

"Yeah we know that, but…" Rose lowered her voice "You and I both know, you can't help who you fall for..." Rose turned to glance at the Doctor who was not paying any attention and was nibbling on a biscuit.

She gave a smile then looked back at Gwen "Just think about it" she rubbed Gwen's arm before going to stand next to the Doctor who grinned at his wife and put an arm around her.

"I don't know what to do" Gwen said quietly to Donna who gave her a sympathetic smile "I'm sorry Gwen; it's something you are going to have to decide on your own."

Jack and Martha returned within a few minutes both smiling "I think someone finds Torchwood a little bit boring" Jack said with a grin.

The Doctor and Rose came over to them to find their daughter fully asleep in Jack's arms.

"She was a tired little bunny" Rose cooed gently "Just put her very carefully in the car seat; try not to wake her please Jack."

"As if" Jack said with a smile and moved around them to lay Cordelia down in her car seat and put the blanket over her. Thankfully she stayed asleep.

"Okay Rose grab your jacket" Donna said with a grin.

"What for?" Rose wondered.

"Me and the girls are taking you shopping, come on you deserve a break."

"But I can't leave Cordelia, what if she needs me; I haven't been away from her before."

Martha gave a small smile "Bring her along too, if it will make you feel better."

Rose smiled and put on her jacket.

"Uh Gwen, Martha, you are supposed to be here working" Jack told them.

Martha and Gwen laughed "You know that isn't going to happen today Jack" Martha replied cheekily and Jack just laughed.

Rose took hold of Cordelia's carry car seat in her hand and went closer to the Doctor "I won't be long I promise" she gave him a brief kiss on the lips.

"Alright, take as long as you want. You just be careful. I love you."

"You know I will. Love you too" and they kissed again.

"Oh enough already, let's go" Donna said with a smirk.

Rose giggled "I'm coming!" and followed the girls out of the Torchwood hub as she said "I've got to get the pram from the TARDIS first Donna, then we can go."

The Doctor gave a short sigh and ruffled his hair.

Jack patted his shoulder, knowing exactly what was playing on the Doctor's mind, "Rose will be fine, she's got all the girls with her and she's brilliant with Cordelia."

"Yeah" the Doctor smiled "I have every faith in her."

"Right well seeing as though the women will be gone for quite a while, how about you come and take a look at some alien stuff I've got in my office."

"Lead the way" the Doctor said to his friend.

Hours later…

"Jack, the girls are back" Ianto's voice echoed over the com, as he was in the reception.

Jack and the Doctor came out of the office to greet the girls.

"Hello! Did you have a good time?" the Doctor asked Rose after he kissed her, also briefly taking a look at a perfectly content Cordelia in the car seat.

"Oh it was brilliant! Had such fun!" Rose replied.

"You guys didn't spend much did you?" Jack wondered.

The girls laughed "We bought tonnes!" Martha replied.

Jack rolled his eyes "Typical."

"Was Cordelia okay?" the Doctor wondered nervously.

"She was a little sweetheart, stayed asleep almost the entire time" Donna informed him.

"What have you guys been up to?" Gwen wondered as she sat down at her desk.

"Jack showed me some of the artefacts you guys uncovered a few weeks ago, very impressive stuff."

"I know, did you like the Triggerlaser, with the swivel attached to its forefront."

"Oh yeah!" the Doctor said chirpily "And the 6.990 blast capsule capacity was just..."

"Uh hang on; what on earth are you talking about?" Donna asked which caused them to laugh.

"Boys and their toys" Rose said with a smile and a yawn.

Donna laughed before glancing at her watch "Right I best be heading off, or I'll miss my train back home."

"Oh we can give you a lift if you want Donna, can't we Doctor?" Rose commented.

"Yeah course" the Doctor said with a grin "We'd better be going anyway; think Rose needs some shut eye."

Rose gave a chuckle "Yeah could do with a nap."

Everyone gave understanding smiles and they all hugged goodbye.

"We'll come and see you again soon when you're not too busy" Rose said.

"We've always got time for you guys, you know that, drop by any time" Gwen told them.

The Doctor and Rose smiling.

"Thank-you" the Doctor replied.

After a few minutes, the Torchwood team stood at the door of the TARDIS outside the Torchwood entrance. Donna, the Doctor and Rose with Cordelia already inside the blue telephone box, it disappeared within seconds.

No one would ever know it had been there.


End file.
